


Powerless

by PurpleTypewriter



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gore, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Rape, Torture, Vaginal Sex, dark superman/reader, non-con, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTypewriter/pseuds/PurpleTypewriter
Summary: read the tags.





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evieangelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evieangelion/gifts).



> read the tags.

His cock rams into me in one powerful thrust, splitting me open from below and all the way to the limit of my cervix. My back shags weakly still until I’m lying flushed against his strong chest, moaning and sweating profusely, his thick arms wrapped around my slender waist to hold me still as he continues to fuck into my tight channel mercilessly, powerful and precise, the fresh blood trickling down my pussy and onto his throbbing cock becoming the only source of lubrication that can help ease my burden. I am trapped with nowhere to run, my pussy throbbing in pain, clamped down around his thick, pulsating hardness, the beat matching my estranged heartbeat.


End file.
